


The Silver Trio and the Philosophers Stone

by OnceAPotterTime



Series: The Silver Trio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Manipulative But Not Evil Dumbledore, Nice Dursley Family, Quiet and Tactful Ronald Weasley, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAPotterTime/pseuds/OnceAPotterTime
Summary: Yes Iris was treated well by her relatives. Yes she loved them. Yes they are the Dursleys. And no they wouldn't care that she ended up being a Slytherin after all, neither would Ronald Weasley, who by the way ended up in the same house.





	1. The Sorting

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted atop Iris's head, to the waiting audience in the Great Hall.

  
Swiftly Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off of her and pointed to the table which had students dressed in green and silver with a curious expression on her face. Everything was incredibly still until the Slytherin table gave thunderous applause. Iris's bottle green eyes met the blue eyes of Ronald Weasley, who she had already met on the train, and she could see they were already judgmental.

She ducked her head to avoid all the stares and sat by the emptier sides of the table. And later when it was "Weasley, Ronald's" turn to be sorted, Iris and the rest of the Great Hall was surprised when the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" as well.

The three red-haired students in Gryffindor went pale in shock but Ron was frozen in the seat, his eyes wide and fearful, and he was as pale as the bloody ghost next to Draco Malfoy.  
Slowly he edged off the seat, and Iris, feeling sorry for the boy, scooted over so Ron could have a seat. It seemed like forever until he sat down next to Iris. He was still pale and frantic and was watching his brothers in Gryffindor. Iris bit her lip but eventually decided to reassure the boy, so she patted his back as calmly as she could.

He eventually calmed down and the sorting was finished with a boy named "Blaise Zabini," who went in Slytherin as well.  
When Iris focused her eyes up to the head table she found a shocked Headmaster. He looked exactly like the Albus Dumbledore that was on her Chocolate Frog card. His blue eyes stared at her for a few seconds before he stood up and begun his speech.

  The speech wasn't that long and ended oddly with food suddenly appearing. Iris asked the nearest person next to her about their Headmaster's mental state, the person who answered was a fourth-year girl with sandy colored hair and hazel eyes.

"He's not quite right in the head, Papa says 'he's got most of the Wizarding World in his pocket,' that's why he's not in Azkaban yet," the girl said nodding in what seemed like satisfaction.

"Your father's not right in the head Viola," Another girl with dark hair and dark eyes who had sharp features, she turned to Iris and spoke again, "I'm Gemma. Gemma Farley, since you are a first year I'll be showing you where the common room is so you don't get lost Potter, you too Weasley,"

Ron didn't say anything, he wasn't even eating. He was staring at his brothers who weren't even looking at him, to Iris it seemed like they were avoiding him like Dudley would do when he was angry with her. Ron was still pale and Iris knew that this was more than a simple prejudice it was a fear

  


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has some beef with Percy, Fred, and George.

The first days of classes had gone well, or as well as to be expected. Never had Iris ever experienced more judgmental students than the ones at Hogwarts.

To top it off Ronald Weasley, Iris’s new best friend (apparently) and wizarding guidebook, had stopped being the fun and outrageous boy he was on the train. He had retreated far into himself and barely talked. His own brothers didn’t even talk to him.

The boys in his dorm seemed to have bullied him since day 1. When Ron came down to breakfast a week after school started his hair turned green and silver, Iris had had enough.

“Why do those boys have it out for you?” Iris seethed.

Ron glanced at the head table then to the Gryffindor table, “It’s nothing Iris.”

Iris sighed, “Don’t let those boys in your dorm walk all over you.”

He fixed her with a serious expression, “It’s not my dorm.”

“Then who- Oh.” Iris suddenly felt like she had interrupted something private.

“I can’t do anything to my brothers. They’ll call me evil and get Ginny against me and Mum and Dad!” Ron whispered panicking.

Iris frowned. She had remembered something from when she was at the library.

“Hey, Ron… Where can I get a howler?”


	3. The Howler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howler happens

A few days later the Howler had come.

Iris’s wizarding guidebook had been of great use, but Iris could honestly say that Ron Weasley had grown on her.

Anyway, the Howler entered the school and as one all the Weasley boys (bar Ron) had turned to Ron expectantly. They were incredibly shocked when it landed in front of them.

The Twins, Fred and George, looked murderously at Ron but Percy was staring at the Head Table in horror (no doubt for his reputation).

None of them opened it, even though Fred and George had much experience in opening Howlers she was sure.

The Howler exploded and started screaming.

At first, no talking was heard. Only screaming but it throbbed in Iris’s ears. The sound was maximized 100x more than usual and many of the students started running to the entrance.

This was a bad idea. She could feel the liquid in her ears. The blood starting to drip. She and Ron had to go to the gardens before they successfully escaped the noise.

Then the voice was heard.

“HOW DARE YOU! YOU SELF ABSORBED, CONCEITED, PREDIJUIECED IDIOTS! I KNOW YOU LOVE YOUR BROTHER, JUST BECAUSE HE IS A SLYTHERIN WON’T CHANGE IT. HE IS A WEASLEY. HE DOES NOT DESERVE THE HATE YOU PULL ON HIM!”

The voice went on and on and on. Iris couldn’t see if the other Weasley boys had run out of the Great Hall but it was impossible to see anything really, with all the students that were out there.

After 2 more minutes, the voice stopped. The blame, of course, was put on Iris because well it was her voice magnified in the Hall.

She was given a two-week detention and called a ‘Filthy Slytherin’ from almost everyone. Iris didn’t mind, she got a smile from Ronald Weasley that day. So it was all good.

Besides, all that time in detention almost made her very very behind with homework, which made her go to the library more which inadvertently got her to meet Hermione Granger.

Ravenclaw Extraordinaire  

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was thinking of Harry being treated nicely by the Dursleys and I thought how it would affect the Hogwarts years and how much more it would come to affect him if he was a girl. I sorted Ron and Hermione in different houses because I wanted to explore the opportunity of instead of a Golden Trio everyone supports, a Silver Trio which has to work in the sidelines and be subtle.


End file.
